


The Perfect Opportunity To Slip Away Unnoticed

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Escape, Gen, POV Tsukishima Shuukurou, Patient Tsukishima Shuukurou, Plotting, Villains, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a patient man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Opportunity To Slip Away Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the twist of where Ginjou's loyalties lie, I've been pondering this. Then 459 came out with the wonderful reveal and I just had to write it.

He could wait. He was patient. Not hot-headed like Ginjou. Really, who would go about wanting to be made to think someone was their enemy? Oh, yes. Because Ginjou was a horrible actor. But it had been interesting to see Ginjou actually be angry at him, even be afraid of him a bit. It had almost been a delicious elixir, because usually Ginjou was so cocky and rude to him. He thought because he was a shinigami/Fullbring hybrid he was better.

How wrong he was.

Oh, when he was done with Ginjou he'd get rid of him. He had theorized that he might possibly be able to take himself out of someone's consciousness, out of their mind and memories, but he wasn't about to test that theory on Ginjou. No, he'd simply get rid of him. Yes, while his Fullbring was a sword and it did cut, it couldn't kill. More the pity.

And see? Here Ginjou was, going against two shinigami. They had done their research. Ginjou had been nothing but an unranked shinigami who came to Karakura Town to patrol before they sent the woman fighting him now. The women who hadn't been a lieutenant all that time ago. But he had known she could be that powerful. Ginjou had known, too. He'd been a member of her division. He said Kuchiki's name with spite, that she was a weakling and the only reason she was in the Gotei 13 was because of Byakuya.

But Ichigo...Ichigo was powerful. His Fullbring was powerful, obviously, or else Ginjou wouldn't have wanted it so bad, but as a shinigami? Ichigo not only outclassed him, he outclassed the lieutenant. And that was saying something. Ichigo would probably outclass Kuchiki's brother, come to think of it. And what would Ginjou think about that? Nothing much, probably, because he was always so short-sighted.

He mused that it would be an interesting fight, two shinigami versus one with shinigami and Fullbring powers. But he didn't want to stay around and watch. No, he would slink back into the background and wait. Perhaps cut the two guests who had escorted the shinigami. Though, now that he thought about it, he still had control of Ichigo's family and friends. For now, that would be enough. He could be patient. He would get what he wanted in the end.


End file.
